As is known in the art, fusers are used in printers, such as laser or light-emitting diode printers, to fuse toner onto print media. One type of known fuser uses an electrically powered heater element inside a fuser roller. Power for the fuser constitutes a major portion of the power usage for the printer. Printers are designed to operate on the power source available at the location at which the printer will be used and the heater element must be configured to operate with the available power supply. Two common power sources are nominal 110V at 60 Hz and nominal 220V at 50 Hz. Heater elements for a fuser can only be operated efficiently at one power level due to losses associated with a non-optimal power factor. For example, a fuser designed to operate efficiently at 60 Hz will not operate efficiently at 50 Hz. Further, heater elements designed to operate at 110V cannot operate at 220V as the excessive voltage will damage the heater elements, and heater elements designed to operate at 220V cannot be sufficiently energized by 110V power. Thus, to optimize power efficiency for a printer including electrical heater elements, it is necessary for a printer manufacturer to have on hand and install respective fusers for each anticipated power supply, which increases stocking and manufacturing costs.